Pop-Tarts
by willyoubemyconstant
Summary: Emma merrily makes Pop-Tarts for her pirate, but unfortunately for her, even that can go wrong. Short fluffy Captain Swan oneshot.


**Note: I know Emma doesn't call her parents mom and dad, but for the purposes of this story, I thought it would be more amusing if she did.**

**Other note: I wrote this story when she didn't call them that, but now she does I think, so that's even better.**

**Do I really have to say I don't own this stuff? That seems weird. Well okay I don't own Once Upon A Time. Or Pop-Tarts. I want a Pop-Tart though. I'm hungry.**

Emma Swan is not an overly happy person. She has a lot to be sad about, like being an orphan, feeling unloved, and dealing with the pressure of being the savior of a town of fairytale characters that turned out to be real. It's quite stressful, this life of hers.

But on this Saturday, when she woke up at 9:14am, Emma was surprisingly chipper.

In fact, chipper enough to use the word chipper.

_Chipper chipper chipper,_ she chanted nonsensically in her head

Today was a day where Emma had more to be happy about than sad. She wasn't being attacked or cursed or tortured or threatened about being attacked or cursed or tortured. For some, not having to deal with this was normal, but in Emma's life, it was a rare occurrence.

Henry was making friends; he was at a sleepover at one of his new friend's houses right now (but he was coming over later, because Emma is obviously the best of all his friends, he's assured her of this more than once). Her parents, who left their apartment in the care of Emma for the weekend, had gone to some unicorn or sunshine convention that Emma really couldn't remember the purpose of, but they were ecstatic about.

And she got to wake up right next to her secret pirate boyfriend.

Emma looked over at Hook, who was still sleeping. She ruffled his hair, something he never would have let her do if he was awake. He'd have a meltdown, screeching about his hair and how hard it was to maintain his devilishly handsome good looks. Emma knew she probably looked silly with her huge dumb grin on her face. She thought of how normally she'd scowl to rid herself of any emotions, but not today. Today, Emma Swan is happy.

Now Emma, being the lovely person she is on this fine day, decided to be a good girlfriend and make breakfast for her pirate. Or, more realistically, the only breakfast she ever had the patience for, even today. Pop-Tarts.

She rolled out of bed, stretching as she stood. She practically skipped to the kitchen (she was probably lucky that no one was around to see that spectacle), humming as she went. She opened the cupboard and grabbed a box of Pop-Tarts, adding in a little twirl as she closed it. She felt like she was in a Disney musical, the way she danced and hopped around, gracefully (at least in her mind) tossing the pastries into the toaster (one of them missed).

What a beautiful day it was. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining.

But of course, how could that last forever?

From her enchanted state in the kitchen, Emma heard the front door open. Her head snapped up to see her mother walk in.

"Mom!" Emma squeaked. Her Pop-Tarts chose that moment to pop up.

"Sorry Emma, can't stay long. We forgot the lollipops. I'll go get them and we'll be out of here."

Oh. So maybe this wouldn't be a complete disaster.

Then Snow started walking to her bedroom.

Never mind. It would be.

Emma's feet flew across the floor to where Snow was headed, but it was too late. Her mother had already taken in the sight of Killian sprawled across her bed. Her eyes widened. She opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it again.

In Emma's head, it felt like Augustus Waters died, her 6th grade boyfriend didn't call her back, and she was hit in the face by a football all at once.

She grabbed her stunned mother's arm and slowly backed her away from the door.

"Mom?"

"You're sleeping with Captain Hook," Snow said incredulously.

"Um. Well."

"Emma! He's a pirate!"

"But he's good now!"

"How do you know?"

"I know him!"

Before Snow could respond, the situation was made a million times better by the addition of Emma's dad.

"What's taking so long?" Charming asked. Great. Now it was two to one. Emma tried to use her mind to telepathically communicate to Killian the direness of her situation. Maybe her magic came with psychic powers (it didn't).

"Our daughter is sleeping with Hook!" Snow exclaimed.

"What!?" David sputtered. He whirled around and saw Hook. His mouth dropped open. "But… but…" he struggled to wrap his head around this new revelation. "I thought what he and I had was special!"

"Yes, that's- wait. What!?" Snow stared at her husband wide-eyed. Emma hadn't thought anyone in this situation could be more shocked, but it was Emma's life after all. Of course it got even weirder.

Charming then seemed to realize what he said. He turned red, then stammered, "I mean… I mean… I thought we were mates! But all those times he looked over at us, it wasn't for me, was it?"

Emma and Snow were both speechless. Charming looked distressed. He coughed uncomfortably, then changed the subject. "Well Snow, it's not like we didn't see this coming."

Snow frowned. "I guess not," she slowly admitted.

"I thought we were being discreet," Emma muttered.

"You might as well have written 'I love Captain Hook' on your forehead," her dad said.

"It wasn't that obvious!" Emma exclaimed, then reconsidered and asked self-consciously, "...Was it?"

Snow softened some at this. "No, it wasn't _that_ obvious."

"But it was pretty obvious?"

Snow smiled slightly. "A little."

Emma sighed, but smiled sheepishly back at her mom.

"If you're happy, that's all that matters. I can get used to it," Snow said, reaching her arm out to Emma's.

"Thanks, mom," Emma beamed. Maybe today wouldn't be a catastrophe after all.

"But Emma…"

"Yeah?"

"Please get him out of my bed."

"Ah. Right. Okay. Sorry."

Snow turned to Charming. "Let's go. We're already late." She went into her bedroom, shooting an uncomfortable glance at Hook, then grabbed a very large bag of assorted lollipops. Emma said goodbye to her parents, who hugged her in regular Charming family fashion.

"Do you think we'll still get a chance to ride the unicorns?" Charming inquired anxiously.

"I think you should be more concerned about what I'm going to do about your strange obsession with Hook."

"It's not an obsession!"

After her parents were gone, Emma resumed her skipping and went back to her Pop-Tarts. She put them on two plates and skipped back to her pirate boyfriend.

"Oh, Killian," she sang. He did nothing, so she put both plates down and jumped on the bed, yelling, "Wake up, Killian!"

Killian awoke with a start. He thought he might have still been dreaming when he saw Emma jumping up and down and screeching.

"Bloody hell Swan! What's wrong?"

Emma stopped bouncing and hopped off the bed, holding out the plates of Pop-Tarts and smiling sweetly.

"I made you breakfast," she proclaimed proudly. She sat on the bed and handed him his Pop-Tart. He still looked confused, confused and adorable, so she kissed him, and when she pulled away, she realized her stupid grin had returned. Maybe she'd have to get used to it, because it didn't seem to be going away. Killian had a stupid smirk on his face too, so at least they were even.

"Wait 'til I tell you what happened this morning," Emma said as she took a bite of her Pop-Tart.


End file.
